lucky_charmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshmallows
Marshmallows have accompanied the crunchy oat pieces in Lucky Charms since the cereal's release in March 1964. The first four marshmallows, as mentioned in advertisements at the time of the cereal's launch, were pink hearts, yellow moons, green four-leaf shamrocks and orange six-pointed stars. Of the original four, the pink heart never changes. The marshmallows are mentioned in a jingle as sung in the cereal's ads, "Hearts, stars, and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons, unicorns, and rainbows, and tasty red balloons!" Between 2008 and 2018, an hourglass was one of the marshmallows. List of Marshmallows The following is a timeline of how Lucky Charms' marshmallows have changed. The most recent launch of a new marshmallow was that of the unicorn, which replaced the hourglass in February 2018. Marshmallow names indicated in bold are the current marshmallows. 1964 - At the cereal's launch, the original four marshmallows are pink hearts, yellow moons, green four-leaf shamrocks and orange six-pointed stars. 1975 - The blue diamond is the first new marshmallow 1983 - Introduction of the purple horseshoe 1984 - Swirled marshmallows are introduced as a limited-time variety 1986 - White whales with red and blue swirls. A limited-time release. 1989 - Introduction of red balloons 1991 - The limited-time star balloon''' marshmallow is the first marshmallow-within-a-marshmallow 1992 - Introduction of the '''blue/yellow/red rainbow 1994 - The yellow-and-orange pot of gold 1995 - The blue moon replaces the blue diamond and yellow moon 1996 - All marshmallows are reformulated to have brighter colors 1997 - Introduction of the clover hat. Originally a limited time release, it replaces the green clover as a permanent marshmallow 1998 - Limited-Time Around the World Marshmallows. These include yellow taxi cabs, red/white clocktowers (representing England's Big Ben), green and grey mountains (representing the Materhorn), yellow triangles, grey abstract shapes, green torches with yellow flames (representing the Statue of Liberty), and purple bells (representing Philadelphia's Liberty Bell) 1998 - the Shooting Star replaces the orange six-pointed star. 1999 - Man in the Moon Marshmallows, blue moons with a yellow curve on them 2001 - Crystal Ball Marshmallows, white circles that reveal a hidden secret. These are the first marshmallows to have a special effect if poured in milk. 2002 - Star in the Moon Marshmallows, orange moons with negative-space stars in the middle if poured in milk. 2003 - Hidden Key Marshmallows, yellow gravestone-shaped doors with negative-space keys in the middle if poured in milk. This marshmallow re-appeared in 2006 and 2007. 2003 - Along with a major package redesign, all marshmallows double in size 2003 - Cloud Marshmallows, white circles with six bumps that reveal red tornadoes (wind), blue tear drops (rain) and nothing else (a mystery) 2005 - Double the amount of shooting stars is added in every package 2006 - Crystal Ball Marshmallows return, this time they reveal a green "Y" (yes), a red "N" (no) and a yellow question mark (maybe) to answer, in the commercial, if Lucky should escape the forest of questions. 2006 - Sparkling Mirror Marshmallows, white ovals with multi-colored polka dots 2007 - Double the amount of clover hats is added in every package 2008 - The hourglass, a yellow enclosed "8" with an orange triangle, replaces the pot of gold 2009 - Mini Charms. They are the same marshmallows, except they're smaller in size as they were before 2003. 2009-2010 - Swirled Marshmallows 2011 - Five New Shooting Stars 2012-2013 - Six New Swirled Moons 2013 - Three New Rainbows 2014-2015 - Five New Clover Hats 2015 - Five New Swirled Diamonds 2016-2017 - Mixed-Up Marshmallows June-November 2017 - Three New Rainbows, the same as the ones from 2013. Also, the pot of gold makes a brief return. October-December 2017 - Cinnamon Vanilla Lucky Charms, the first holiday-themed variety since 2005, contains white snowballs, teal snowflakes and black and white snowmen. February 2018 - The unicorn, a white unicorn head with purple and blue swirls, replaces the hourglass. Also, the shooting star is yellow and orange. This is the most recent change in the cereal's marshmallows. August 2019 - Kraft Jet-Puffed Lucky Charms Marshmallows were released, which are actual puffy marshmallows utilizing the Lucky Charm shapes. Powers As showcased in commercials between 2006 and 2015, the marshmallows are meant to represent Lucky's magical charms, each with their own special meaning or "power." The following are explanations of the marshmallows: Hearts - power to bring things to life Shooting Stars - power to fly Horseshoes - power to speed things up Clovers - Double Luck Blue Moons - power of invisibility Rainbows - instantaneous travel from place to place Balloons - power to make things float Hourglass (released in June 2008, discontinued in February 2018) - power to control time Unicorns (Released in February 2018) - power to summon the unicorn Other Marshmallows: These Marshmallows Have Their Own Power And Shapes: Pots Of Gold (discontinued in 2008, made a brief return in 2017) - Bright Light Door Locks (limited release; 2006 and 2007) - Power To Lock Doors And Other Unlocked Places Mini Charms (limited release; September 2009) - Power To Shrink Human And Other Objects Mirror (limited release; 2006) - Power To See The Future Swirled Chams (limited release; 2009) - Power To Teleport